Exiles
by afallenstar
Summary: Aragorn has been crowned King and Arwen his Queen of Gondor. The Elves and Gandalf have left Middle-Earth to its fate. Aragorn out of Mercy lets the remaining few soldiers of Sauron live. However they soon grow in numbers and determined to avenge their Lo
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Flight from Gondor

(Editor's note: this is not a prequel kind of thing to my other story. I actually had a dream about this as corny as that sounds this is the dream written down. Do not ask. I have very weird dreams my whole life this one just happened to give me a plot idea. Just don't ask.)

"We are in your debt Kerri." Aragorn son of Arathorn told Kerri as he passed her his daughter Tumuril to Kerri who held her in her arms. Aragorn had long shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He was the tallest one in their in the King's garden. Kerri was five foot five with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had come to Gondor at the end of the war of the Ring and gained favor in the sight of the King of Gondor and Queen (for four years). At first Kerri had worked in the houses of healing but then she moved up in the world when Arwen hired her to watch Tumuril when they couldn't. Kerri had come from distant lands where exactly she would not say but it became clear she was welcome and would stay with the Queen and King. "Let us not speak of debt till the child is returned safely to the home of her parents." Kerri said. "Mama!" Tumuril cried. "Hush child you need to be quiet and mind Kerri." Arwen said in Elvish. "Are we ready?" Legolas asked coming down the steps. Kerri had come the same time Legolas Greenleaf now King of the Mirkwood Elves and Gimli son of Gloin had returned from their travels of Middle Earth. "Yes." Kerri replied coolly. Somehow she and the Elf started on the wrong foot and each one disliked the other. They never went out of their way to make each other miserable but there was a definite coolness in their regard for one another.

After the war of the Ring Aragorn let some soldiers of Sauron live on feeling they couldn't be much of a threat. And at first they weren't but somehow they'd grown and wanted revenge for their Lord. Rohan had come to help Gondor but a threat grew against Arwen and Aragorn's first child and heir to the throne Tumuril. Pippin returning from the Shire into the Kings service with fellow Hobbit Merry suggested that Kerri and Legolas smuggle Tumuril out of Gondor down into the Shire while the war raged on. Legolas and Kerri led by Merry and Pippin were to leave that morning by horseback as both parents were riding out to war.

"The horses are waiting." Pippin said. Pippin had brown curly hair and at four foot tall was considered tall among his folk. He wore war gear of Gondor as after the war he had grown comfortable in them than the usual clothing of Hobbits. "We are ready." Kerri replied. Arwen bent down and kissed Tumuril on her forehead. "May the light of the Evanstar go with you." Aragorn said placing Arwen's necklace around Tumuril's neck. "Aragorn we are needed in battle." Gimli reminded him. Legolas, Kerri, and Pippin met marry at the back entrance of Rohan. Merry had blonde curly hair and blue eyes and was the same height as Pippin. He to chose to wear clothing of Gondor. Four horses of Gondor stood saddled and bridled. Kerri got on hers first and Pippin handed Tumuril to her. Kerri waited for the Hobbits to get on and they headed out.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Legolas did not let them rest until they had journeyed four days from Gondor. Kerri carried Tumuril because the nine year old refused to walk. Tumuril was light for her age. "I want my mother." Tumuril begged when they sat down to a cold supper Merry and Pippin had prepared. Legolas would not allow them to light a fire yet unless it was a matter of life and death. "You will I promise but first we have to take a vacation and learn about the Shire." Kerri said. Legolas looked up at her sharply but didn't say anything. "Where's the Shire?" Tumuril asked grumpily. "In Hobbiton just past where Grandpa Elrond used to live. Uncle Pippin and Merry live there most of the time." Pippin offered. "Oh." Tumuril said. "Its time for young ones to get their rest. You can ask more questions in the morning." Kerri said firmly creating a small sleeping bag out of the Elven blankets for the girl. "Are you going to sleep too?" Tumuril asked. "Yes." Kerri said sitting by the girl. Tumuril crawled in the makeshift bed satisfied. "Sleep will be needed." Legolas said. Kerri refrained from rolling her eyes.

"We are being followed I did not want to frighten Tumuril but the Hobbits know as well. I do not know how they were given this information. There is only ten men following us but should an attack it will be your duty to escape with the little girl and continue alone to Rohan." Legolas said. "I will do it." Kerri said nodding. "Do you know the way?" Legolas asked. "For the most part I studied maps inside Gondor." Kerri explained. "Good. You have a sword and know how to use one yes?" Legolas asked. "Arwen had Aragorn train me when I became Tumuril's nanny." Kerri said. "And yes I have one." Kerri said. "Good. I'll be keeping watch." Kerri looked over at the Hobbits who were asleep. Tumuril woke up and crawled onto Kerri's lap. They both fell asleep.

"Kerri wake up take Tumuril and run!" Legolas shouted shaking Kerri awake as Kerri sat up an arrow whizzed overhead. Kerri grabbed Tumuril (who was just waking up) and ran in the right direction away from the fighting she hoped. She would have grabbed a horse but they were scattered by the men who were trying to kill them. Kerri stopped only long enough to see one of the horses fall dead and then hurried on.

"Where's Legolas?" Tumuril whimpered as stars glittered overhead above the empty plains. Kerri had paused to see which direction to go in and was heading that way. "Legolas, Pippin and Merry had to go make sure no one knew we were asleep where we were." Kerri lied. "Oh. Why?" Tumuril asked. "Because bed man are after us and they will harm us if they can. When we get to Hobbiton I'm going to call you Raeanin. The Hobbits should leave us alone but if asked that's your name okay?" Kerri whispered. "Wasn't that the name of your sister from the distant lands?" Tumuril asked burying her head onto Kerri's shoulder. "Yep." "All right to keep me and daddy safe I'll do it oh and mommy." Tumuril said. "Whoever says children aren't wonderful need their head fixed." Kerri muttered and continued to walk even though Tumuril was getting heavier.

Dawn came up on the second day. Tumuril slept for half of that day. Kerri wished she could but she couldn't rest until they had reached Edoras safely. "How long until we reach Rohan?" Tumuril demanded. "Ten more days by walking." Kerri said. "Put me down." Tumuril demanded. "Why?" "Because if you don't have to carry me we can reach there faster." Tumuril said. "You sound like Legolas." Kerri grumbled. "You don't like him?" Tumuril asked once her feet touched solid ground. "Not really." "Why?" "Goodness must we have all these questions late in the evening?" Kerri asked. "Why?" "I don't know." "He likes you." Tumuril said giggling. "The less we talk the faster we'll get to Edoras." Kerri said. Tumuril smiled when she realized her nanny was smiling.

The sun sank into the west again and Kerri found her heart going with it. Just as she was going to give them both a rest they heard hoof beats towards them. "Quick! Stay close to me. If I tell you I want you to run hard and fast in the direction." Kerri told Tumuril who gripped her hand tight. "You ladies look as if you need a ride." A familiar voice said coming to a slow trot behind them. "Legolas!" Kerri and Tumuril exclaimed both happy to see the Elf. "Kerri if you pick her up and hold her I'll help you up and you can both sit in front of me. I'll steer but I can take both of you." Legolas said. "Where are Merry and Pippin?" Kerri asked quietly obeying Legolas and picking up Tumuril. "Rounding up the other two horses. Come it is three days ride still till we reach Edoras. They are expecting us." Legolas said. Kerri took the hand offered and was helped up along with Tumuril.

Legolas raced on and just as they reached the outskirts of a small but lovely village they heard calls from behind them. Legolas turned the horse around flawlessly. "Merry and Pippin!" "They killed the other horse once we had this one but we made sure the others were killed so no one could report to their so called King." Pippin announced. "Uncle Pippin!" Tumuril cried. "Its good to see you to girl." "What am I chopped liver?" Merry grumbled. "Your small enough." Kerri teased. "Hush now."

Eowyn had been on the lookout for Legolas, Merry, Pippin and their guest. "Eomer two riders approach Edoras." Eowyn came into the hall of the King. "Excellent are our horses ready?" Eomer turned to Eowyn's husband Faramir. "Yes sire they are." Faramir replied bowing. "How many people?" Eomer asked. "Four." Eowyn said. The doors burst open. "We would have gone to greet you. Welcome to our home." Eomer called. "Thank you Eomer." Legolas said. "And on behalf of Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn I and my daughter thank you." "Precious child you must be starved! What is your name?" Eowyn asked rushing to Tumuril. "Raeanin. And it has been awhile since I've eaten." "Well we shall fix that problem right away. And in the meantime Legolas and I will discuss your accommodations." Eomer nodded to show he understood the words. For he and Eowyn knew this girl was Tumuril daughter of the King and Queen of Gondor that Kerri was watching but it was not wise to speak of such things openly. "Please follow me." Legolas nodded Kerri and Tumuril followed Eowyn in search for some food unaware that Merry and Pippin were right behind them.


	3. Top of Weather

Chapter 3

Top of Weather

"Thank you Lady Eowyn for your help." Kerri said as a pale moon rose above them lighting the plains of the Edoras. "No problem at all. I'm sorry Eomer could not say good bye I know he will miss not being here." Eowyn said with a sly smile on her face. "Yes, well he will be much needed where he is now. Aragorn is strong and can stand alone when it comes to that but I have no doubt the help will be welcome to destroy these rebels." Kerri said. Legolas led the three horses from the stables. Eomer had given them two extras. Kerri and Tumuril to ride one and Merry and Pippin to ride the other. "Do you have enough food and supplies?" Eowyn asked the Hobbits who were now carrying two more backpacks. "We have enough to feed the whole Shire when we get there." Merry told her smiling. "That is good. You can never have enough provisions." Pippin mounted the horse first and Merry followed. Legolas swung onto his horse that was not saddled. "Come on Raeanin I'll give you a boost up as soon as Kerri gets on." Eowyn said picking up the lively ten year old. Kerri got on her horse as gracefully as she could. "All right send her up." Kerri helped Eowyn get Tumuril onto the horse. "Are we ready?" Legolas asked. "Yes." "May good luck go with you on your journey." Eowyn said and they rode towards Weathertop.

"Where are we going Rivendell where my Grandfather and his kin dwelled?" Tumuril asked. "Yes but first we must go to – "Top of weather I know. How many days journey is that? your Grandfather lived in Rivendell." "That was where the Quest to destroy the" Tumuril asked. "So many questions! And yes it's called Weathertop. And yes e Ring really got started right? Did you know my Grandfather?" Tumuril asked. "No I wasn't there before he went away to the Sea in the west." Kerri said. "And the Quest to destroy the Ring began in the Shire when four Hobbits left to go to Rivendell." Pippin called back. "Kerri will you tell me the story of the Quest?" Tumuril asked. "Perhaps Legolas, Merry and Pippin will. They know it much better than I do since they were there. They can tell you when we reach Weathertop. When will that be?" Tumuril asked. "It is ten days riding." "I'm glad we're not walking anymore." "Me too." Kerri smiled. And for the rest of the journey to Weathertop things stayed quiet and no cause for alarm.

Pippin and Merry set up the fire while Kerri set up the bedrolls of Rohan. "Man wish Sam was here now." Merry said as he set up the cooking gear. "Sam's a great cook even by hobbit standards." Pippin agreed. "Aye but you know Sam wouldn't be here for love nor money. He's too busy tending to Rosie and the children and happy as a lark to be in the Shire and nowhere else. Besides he's cooking at the Green Dragon now and keeping his own garden." Merry said. "Rosie?" "Sam's wife. I guess we should begin the tale. Legolas would you like to start?" Pippin said. "I would but like you said it started in the Shire and I only know parts from Elrond on." Legolas said smiling sitting next to Kerri. Tumuril accepted her plate of food gratefully and sat close to the fire. "Well once upon a time there were four hobbits..." Pippin began. He began to weave the tale into the night.


	4. Rivendell

Chapter 4

Home of the Elves

They left Weathertop first thing in the morning. Tumuril fell asleep in the saddle. "We're being pursued. If they follow us all the way to Rivendell I want you to go on with Tumuril to the Shire. Ask for Samwise. Merry, Pippin and I will join you but keep the attackers from getting you or the young girl." Legolas said riding up beside her. "All right." "You know the way?" Legolas asked. "Yes." Kerri said. "Good. I want you to take care of yourself." Legolas said smiling. "I've had to ever since I've come to this place." Kerri said. "You don't have to be alone you know." Legolas told her. "Are we there yet?" An impatient voice asked. Kerri couldn't help being grateful for Tumuril's timing. "Four more days ride." "Riding again?" Tumuril asked. "Unless you'd rather walk we won't get there faster." Kerri said. "Can we at least Gallop?" "I suppose it can't hurt to try. But you must hang on." "I know."

The next three days they rode without stopping. It was hard work and Kerri was grateful when they reached the Elven gates still beautiful and in working condition. A few of Elrond's folk had stayed behind but not many they hid themselves deep in Rivendell. Rivendell was now a resting point for many folk traveling deep into the world and the Elves seldom bothered them or help them. Sometimes an Elf or two would talk to you but this was rare.

They set up camp near the back exit out of Rivendell the way the Hobbits had first come in. Legolas made sure they were alone before he allowed them to get out their gear. He pulled Kerri aside after talking to Merry and Pippin first. "They're not far from Rivendell they will have destroyed anything the Elves left behind. Others behind us benefit from this place as a place of refuge from the dangers of the road. Merry, Pippin and I will defend it. Tonight you and Tumuril will ride on." Legolas told her. "Okay." "You should give me a chance. You never know what could happen." Legolas smiled and walked off. Kerri shook her head and helped gather wood for the fire for a proper dinner.

As soon as the stars were high in the sky Legolas sent Kerri and Tumuril on their way. "How long till we reach the Shire?" Tumuril begged holding onto Kerri as they rode away. "Five day journey by horse." "Oh good." Tumuril said. "Soon we'll be resting. Come now child." Kerri said. "All right I'm sorry I'm just upset." Tumuril said. "I understand. We'll see your parents soon." "Promise?" "I promise." "Kerri?" "Yes?" Kerri sighed. "Are you going to marry Legolas?" Tumuril asked. "What put that idea into your head? The less we talk the faster we'll get to the Shire." Kerri said sharply. Tumuril smiled to herself as they continued on their journey.


End file.
